


Ineffable Tinder

by Mother Elf (AvoidingTime)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mas esses vão ser bem background mesmo, Multi, Novos personagens e ships adicionados com sucesso, Other, e outros personagens e outros ships que eu não vou taggear pois SURPRESA, nah depois eu vou adicionar, ship surpresa importante adicionado, vai ser legal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/Mother%20Elf
Summary: Ou Toda Panela Tem Sua Tampa;Ou Para Todo Pé Descalço Há Sempre Um Chinelo Velho;Ou Como Parar de Se Preocupar e Começar A Fraternizar Com O Suposto Inimigo.Ou "Isso Só Pode Ser Culpa De Crowley e Aziraphale". De alguma forma.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Todo mundo que me conhece deveria esperar, de alguma forma, por essa fic. 
> 
> Gratidão: Cavalheires do Apocalipse que como sempre disseram pra eu escrever isso assim que eu disse que queria escrever. Um alô especial pra AziraBode que betou e vai continuar betando essa joça e tendo que me ouvir falar sobre plot e inseguranças e etc etc.

Um mês do Armagenão.

Um mês inteiro. Trinta dias. Números esses que costumavam passar praticamente sem a menor importância entre céu e inferno. Quando se tem mais de seis mil anos, um mês não parece mais do que um piscar de olhos.

Mas isso era antes.

Nenhum mês desde o tempo em que a nomenclatura mês fôra inventada parecera tão longo quanto aquele. Não para quem ansiava por tanto tempo por uma guerra que poria Fim a Tudo. Não para quem tinha lutado por aquilo. Para quem trabalhara tendo aquele momento como o mais esperado, o clímax, o definitivo, a luz no fim do túnel, a razão de existir... Era bastante frustrante saber que nada daquilo valera de alguma coisa.

Mais frustrante ainda era perceber que subitamente todos estavam, na falta de uma palavra melhor para descrever, desempregados.

Podiam voltar aos seus afazeres normais. Alguns tentavam, mas as coisas pareciam estranhas quando ninguém sabia bem ao certo o porquê de fazer aqueles trabalhos mais.

Depois do anticristo e seus amiguinhos terem vencido as forças do inferno - bem, o inferno de repente se tornara muito, muito silencioso no que dizia respeito a direcionamentos superiores (inferiores?). Belzebu tentava manter a ordem sem nem ao menos saber o que deveria estar fazendo. Parecia que tinham sido, de certa forma, de fato derrotados. Mas ainda estavam ali. Ainda se sentiam um incrível poço de maldade e malemolência (deixem eles sonharem)! Ainda tinham energia de sobra!

E enquanto Belzebu fingia que estava tudo bem (no inferno, o certo seria tudo mal?), elu pensava em como o Céu estaria se virando com tudo isso.

O Céu estava basicamente na mesma. Era mais fácil para eles voltar aos seus trabalhos - proteger, abençoar, dizer “amém” para pedidos totalmente aleatórios dos humanos só pelo gosto da piada - mas no tempo entre essas coisas, a pergunta que ficava e que a maioria não ousava fazer em voz alta era  _ “E Agora?” _ .

Época difícil para ser um Arcanjo, aliás, tendo que reafirmar para vários outros anjos que estava tudo bem. E se você fosse o Arcanjo Gabriel, tendo que afirmar para os demais Arcanjos que realmente estava tudo bem e que era sim tudo bem passar essa mensagem para a frente, pior ainda.

E não é que Gabriel não tenha buscado apoio. A primeira coisa que fez foi consultar Metatron, é claro. Mas ele, com seu tom de voz que sempre parecia carregar um enorme peso, só lhe disse que estava “ _ Tudo Bem _ ”. Com maiúsculas, Gabriel pode sentir. Indagou mais, sobre futuros planos, sobre o que deveriam fazer, sobre o Plano Inefável. Metatron lhe dissera então que o Plano Inefável ainda estava em curso e para não se preocupar que eles encontrariam o caminho.

Depois falou para ele subir a montanha e o deixou sozinho, com um sorriso amarelo de quem xingaria um superior se não fosse um Anjo e portanto, acima de tudo isso.

Sem saber o que fazer e entendo que, seja lá qual fosse o Plano Divino, incluía deixá-los basicamente no escuro, Gabriel teve que correr para a única outra alternativa possível.

E veja bem, quando Gabriel afirmou para Miguel que eles não tinham conexão com o outro time, na verdade ele queria dizer que não haviam outras conexões além da que  _ ele _ usava. O que depois descobriu que não era bem assim. Mas Miguel era um arcanjo competente, não era como se Gabriel fosse mesmo questionar seus métodos.

Sem nenhuma outra opção, ligou para o único outro ser sobrenatural que poderia lhe ajudar ou pelo menos entender os seus dilemas: Belzebu.

E assim, a primeira reunião (secreta) oficial entre Céu e inferno após os Apocacete aconteceu no  St James's Park, como não poderia deixar de ser.

O que ninguém sabia é que um Plano  _ \- talvez Inefável, talvez não -  _ estava entrando em curso. Um Plano que acabaria com as disputas entre anjos e demônios, definitivamente. Sem guerras, sem morte, sem qualquer participação humana.

Um Plano que, se você fosse definir em termos humanos, e se você fosse brasileiro e tivesse um senso de humor parecido com dos policiais quando dão nomes às suas operações, poderia resumir em uma palavra, que mais do que apenas o nome de algo, daria bem o conceito do tipo de história que estamos prestes a contar:

_ Tinder. _


	2. I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olha, vocês que tão achando que eles vão usar mesmo o Tinder.... Vocês estão pensando pelo lado errado. Mas espero que gostem mesmo assim e aqui vai o primeiro capítulo dessa bagunçinha ❤️ agradecimentos especiais ao gato esturricado e a ave viciada que me apoiaram enquanto eu surtava escrevendo

Enganava-se quem pensava que o relacionamento entre Belzebu e Gabriel era algo novo. Aliás, relacionamento talvez fosse uma palavra um tanto forte, claro. Gostavam de dizer que aquilo era uma  _ parceria estratégica _ . Puro profissionalismo.

Era difícil dizer quando isso começou. Mas não muito depois do Éden, provavelmente. Parecia fazer sentido, trocar alguns relatos entre si e ver se tudo estava se encaminhando como deveria. Naquela época era tudo sobre as forças do mal e forças do bem se alternando na Terra, geralmente, agindo nos mesmos lugares. A população mundial era diminuta. Anjos e demônios topavam uns com os outros até sem querer. E Gabriel e Belzebu, como líderes, tinham de cuidar para que aquilo não se tornasse um caos não planejado.

Gabriel lembrava que, no começo, os encontros com Belzebu costumavam ser mais agressivos. Mal podia se dizer que conversavam - o que faziam eram trocar ameaças e mostras de poder totalmente desnecessárias. Lembrava de uma vez em que ele achou que conseguiria ensinar modos para Belzebu abençoando a água da chuva e obrigando-e a ficar prese numa casa; Da outra vez que se viram, claro que Belzebu invocou fogo do inferno para persegui-lo. Coisas normais de uma rivalidade saudável.

Foi em algum ponto por volta da idade média que começaram a se entender um pouco melhor. Compartilhar relatos de subordinados incompetentes, a pressão de ter um alto cargo de confiança e um ocasional questionamento ao comportamento humano em geral.

Por volta do século XVIII - Gabriel se lembrava bem pois foi a partir daí que começou a gostar das vestes humanas - foi a primeira vez que se viram sem ter nenhum motivo em particular. Claro que Belzebu nunca fora um ser particularmente social e muitas vezes tinha comportamentos beirando o revoltante. Mas, com certeza era isso que fazia Belzebu ume bom Príncipe do Inferno, pelo menos na cabeça de Gabriel.

Contra todas as possibilidades, tinham desenvolvido um senso de coleguismo e respeito bastante sólidos.

Gabriel saiu mais cedo para o encontro marcado no parque para poder fazer sua ronda costumeira de  _ jogging. _ Estava desenvolvendo um certo apreço por atividades físicas já fazia um tempo. Correr lhe ajudava a espairecer a mente, além de mantê-lo sempre em forma e preparado para qualquer tipo de batalha. Sandalphon tinha lhe dito que os humanos tinham algum ditado sobre manter o corpo e mente saudáveis. Parecia algo que alguém  _ Do Bem _ como Gabriel poderia desfrutar.

Antes mesmo de se aproximar do lugar marcado - o coreto - percebeu como parecia que via cada vez menos pessoas nos arredores e até mesmo os animais pareciam querer ficar distantes. Podia sentir no ar um pulso de poder maligno, que fazia todos manterem a distância sem nem saber porque. Belzebu realmente poderia começar a melhorar seu convívio social, depois de tanto tempo. Talvez Gabriel devesse sugerir isso.

Encontrou o dito Lorde sentade na mureta, de braços cruzados.

(Se isso era ou não alguma estratégia para ficar da mesma altura que o arcanjo, essa narração, em respeito a Belzebu, não ousara comentar.)

“Demorou, Gabriel.” Elu se pronunciou, antes mesmo de Gabriel se aproximar.

“Eu estava dando uma corrida. Você deveria tentar qualquer dia.” Conjurou uma toalha no ar, limpando o rosto de suor.

Belzebu fez uma careta.

“Nunca. Não tenho tempo pra ficar perdendo, como você.”

“Isso quer dizer que vocês estão tramando alguma coisa?” Gabriel soou excessivamente esperançoso. 

“... Não.” Belzebu encolheu os ombros, desconfortável. “Imaginei que você estivessem.”

“Não.” Suspirou. Fez um gesto e mudou suas roupas para o terno que tanto gostava. “Tem certeza que vocês não tem um plano? Um novo Armageddon? Um novo bebê? Algum ataque do tipo?”

_ “Não.” _ Belzebu falou em tom terminante, como se não quisesse ser perguntade sobre o assunto. “E do lado de vocês? Não são vocês os detentores do plano maior, afinal?”

“É, parece que--- Por agora, as coisas vão meio que ficar como estão.”

Belzebu claramente não esperava aquela resposta. 

“O quê?! Ficar como estão? Não pode estar falando sério!”

“É. Parece que... Por enquanto, não há plano.”

“Não há plano?”

“Não.”

“Mas nunca não teve plano. Sempre teve plano.”

“Agora… Parece que mudamos de estratégia.”

“O quê?!” Belzebu pulou do seu lugar no muro e começou a andar pelo coreto. “Isso seria--- Você ao menos consultou---”

Gabriel cortou sua frase, soando ofendido:

“É  _ claro  _ que falei com meus superiores. Você não precisa me ensinar a exercer minha função.”

Belzebu olhou para Gabriel quase como se fosse se desculpar, mas balançou a cabeça, voltando a caminhar. Bufou, com raiva.

“Tá. Então o Todo Poderoso foi pego de surpresa e aí não tem mais plano.”

“Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.”

Belzebu se aproximou, puxando Gabriel pela gola do blazer e ficando cara a cara com ele.

_ “Então explica exatamente o que você quer dizer!”  _ Praticamente rosnou na cara do Arcanjo.

Gabriel franziu as sobrancelhas, mas não se intimidou. Mesmo assim fez o que Belzebu pedia.

“Parece que isso tudo, talvez, fazia parte do plano.”

“Você quer dizer o Apocalipse simplesmente falhar?”

“É.”

Belzebu estreitou os olhos.

“Então na verdade a gente que não conhecia o plano certo?”

“É.”

Belzebu largou Gabriel.

“... Eu me recuso a aceitar que aquela dupla patética estava certa sobre essa merda de Plano Inefável!”

Gabriel ajeitou sua roupa calmamente.

“Por mais que eu também não goste da ideia… Existe realmente a possibilidade deles estarem certos.”

Belzebu xingou, mas pareceu mais um zumbido particularmente agressivo.

“E você vai simplesmente aceitar isso?”

“Não.” Ele sorriu, daquele jeito que fazia quando ia dizer algo que considerava óbvio. “De jeito nenhum. Aziraphale e o… Demônio dele podem até ter dado um golpe de sorte e acertado algo que não sabíamos, mas é tudo em prol de um bem maior. Logo tudo se normalizará e receberemos novas ordens.”

Belzebu o encarou, nem um pouco impressionade.

“Você realmente quer acreditar que isso não foi um puta erro Divino, né?”

“Você sabe que isso é blasfêmia e extremamente ofensivo, não?”

“E você sabe que eu sou um demônio e blasfemar faz parte da descrição do emprego? Você vai ficar aguardando algo que nem sabe se vai acontecer?”

“Bem, os Planos Divinos nem sempre são claros. Devemos estar esperando algo grande acontecer agora...”

“Eu bater na sua cara, por exemplo?”

“... E eu não sei porque você está reclamando. Até onde entendi não é como se vocês tivessem um plano.”

Belzebu piscou os olhos, franzindo os lábios.

“... Certo. Você tem um ponto. Mas você quer mesmo deixar vinte mil anjos e demônios sem absolutamente nada pra fazer por tempo indeterminado.”

“Eu---- Não exatamente---”

“Você não tem plano nenhum, né? Você não faz nada além de ser um enorme puxa saco. Eu vou decidir o que vamos fazer.”

“Você não pode, você é um demônio---”

“Você me procurou, nem vem com essa. É o seguinte, vamos fingir que estamos recebendo ordens e fazer tudo que era feito antes. Vamos continuar nos encontrando até alguém ter alguma ideia de que droga de direção seguir. E… Por mais que eu odeie essa ideia, aqueles dois podem ser úteis pra gente.”

“Aziraphale e Crowley?”

“Você falou sobre algo grande acontecer e nós temos um anjo imune a fogo infernal e um demônio imune a água benta. Eu realmente não tenho nenhuma intenção de me meter com aquele cara, mas no mínimo não dá pra ignorar que tem algo acontecendo.”

“... Eu realmente não pretendo me meter com Aziraphale se não for estritamente necessário. Ele fez uma demonstração pirotécnica bastante… Impressionante.”

“Adoraria ter visto a sua cara. Mas não estou sugerindo que a gente se meta com eles diretamente… Talvez tentar entender como eles ficaram assim.”

“Você quer dizer… Seguir os passos deles? Se meter com… Humanos?”

“Eu sei, a ideia é completamente revoltante, mas” Deu de ombros. “se isso for alguma charada Divina temos que tentar entender.”

“Eu não chamaria de charada. Mas… Acho que pode ser útil. Não é contra as regras passar um pouco mais de tempo na Terra. Eu posso arrumar novas roupas…”

“Então tá decidido. Enquanto não tivermos nada melhor pra fazer… Eu vou manter contato e te aviso da nossa próxima reunião.” 

“Estarei no aguardo.”

E assim os sumiram no ar, com um leve show de luzes que não foi presenciado por ninguém.

***

Enquanto isso, alheios a tudo isso, Aziraphale (com Crowley) sediava em sua livraria uma semi colônia de férias. Depois do Falhageddon acabaram se aproximando de Adam Young e seus amigos. Afinal, era para eles terem sido os padrinhos dele, se tudo tivesse ido como o originalmente planejado. E o garoto era ótimo - se ignorasse sua origem infernal. Ele ficara muito animado de ter a presença de seres ocultos (Aziraphale lhe corrigira e informara que anjos eram seres etéreos) na sua vida. Os Eles tinham a mesma opinião, mesmo que ainda talvez não entendessem o que significava ser melhor amigo do anticristo e andar com um anjo e um demônio. Parecia divertido, pelo menos.

E, depois de tudo que ocorrera, Aziraphale e Crowley começaram a se sentir um pouco mal pelo pobre Warlock Dowling. Eles basicamente criaram o garoto, afinal, mesmo que ele não soubesse quem eles eram. Acharam que o garoto merecia ter amizades mais positivas na sua vida e que talvez devessem se apresentar como eles mesmos dessa vez. Compensar um pouco a infância anormal do garoto e todo o transtorno causado. 

Foi assim que tiveram a ideia de levar Os Eles para visitar a livraria do SoHo e, através de algumas pequenas sugestões e milagres, guiar Warlock até lá. 

Até o momento, o plano parecia ótimo. As crianças estavam se ocupando em contar teorias da conspiração para Warlock, que primeiramente começou dizendo que tudo era extremamente idiota, mas agora já estava contribuindo ativamente para as teorias de  _ “O governo esconde tudo da gente” _ .

A vida pós Nãopocalipse estava sendo uma experiência completamente nova para Crowley e Aziraphale. Embora soubessem que em teoria poderiam fazer o que quisessem sem a intervenção de seus antigos departamentos, ainda tinham dificuldades em solucionar o que exatamente queriam fazer com essa liberdade toda. A primeira semana gastaram saindo todos os dias e comendo e bebendo desenfreadamente. Depois, começaram a achar que aquilo não era exatamente um bom estilo de vida e cada um foi para o seu canto; Era estranho, depois de tantos anos em encontros furtivos, de repente poder se ver quando quisessem. 

Passaram metade da semana seguindo suas rotinas de antes até Crowley decidir que não tinha absolutamente nada de interessante para fazer agora que nem ao menos precisava fazer os pequenos atos demoníacos que fazia antes (e no momento, parecia errado fazer só por diversão. Engraçado, pouco tempo atrás ele teria certeza de que se parecia errado era o certo a fazer, agora não mais) e foi atrás de Aziraphale. Passaram os dias alternando entre ficar na livraria, sair para outros lugares e ir até o flat de Crowley cuidar das plantas. Sempre juntos.

Nesse meio tempo receberam uma ligação de Adam querendo fazer perguntas profano-religiosas e os dois decidiram ir até Tadfield. 

Foi lá que se aproximaram dos Eles e tiveram a ideia sobre Warlock.

Aliás, a vida social dos dois de repente ficara bastante agitada. Não tem como dividir o corpo com alguém e não automaticamente virar amigo dessa pessoa, por isso, Aziraphale esteve ajudando Madame Tracy no que dizia respeito a sua mudança. Ela acabou decidindo que Tadfield era o lugar perfeito, depois de tudo. Os dias na casa dela ajudando a encaixotar coisas eram bastante agradáveis, mesmo que Crowley se ocupasse apenas em sentar numa poltrona e fingir tédio. Shadwell aparecia vez ou outra para um chá ou uma refeição, ainda meio ressabiado com Aziraphale e Crowley. Ele até tentava manter a linha e não chamar Aziraphale por nada ofensivo, mas o anjo agora sem se preocupar se isso era ou não babaquice, assustava-o fazendo milagres aleatórios, o que sempre fazia Shadwell xingá-lo de demônio mesmo que tivesse sido informado de que não era o caso. Crowley achava que a viagem até ali com certeza valera a pena só por esses momentos.

Anathema teve de voltar para a América com a promessa de logo retornar para morar definitivamente na Inglaterra. Enquanto ela não voltava, Newton chegou à conclusão de que seria legal se ele se informasse sobre ocultismo para participar melhor da vida da namorada. E, já que usar a internet estava fora de cogitação para ele, acabou indo até a livraria de Aziraphale pedir ajuda.

Enfim, comparado a todos os séculos indo aqui e ali cumprir ordens e viver basicamente isolados, as coisas estavam acontecendo num ritmo alucinante para a dupla. Mal acreditavam que só fazia um mês. O senso de tempo deles estava totalmente alterado depois de tantas mudanças. Mesmo assim, ainda tinha muito que queriam fazer e não fizeram.

Conversar sobre a nova dinâmica de relacionamento deles, por exemplo. 

Quase moravam juntos, se fosse considerar o tempo que mal se desgrudavam. Todos os seus amigos pareciam supor que eles de fato moravam juntos e que estavam sempre em par. Talvez supusessem até mais coisas, pelos comentários soltos que faziam, que parecia implicar num relacionamento.

Não que, nessa altura do campeonato, algum deles tivesse dúvidas de que havia um relacionamento. Mas talvez fosse hora de dar termos mais concretos e até mesmo humanos aquilo.

“Senhor anjo, tem mais chocolate quente?” Brian se debruçou no balcão. Parecia mais sujo do que quando chegou, aparentemente toda a poeira acumulada nos livros encontrando seu caminho natural até ele.

Aziraphale estivera fingindo ler atrás do balcão, na verdade mantendo vigilância no que os ga e se fez de surpreso pela aproximação.

“Claro, querido! Vou trazer pra vocês!” Aziraphale sorriu, se levantando.

Quando Aziraphale saiu do cômodo, Warlock se manifestou:

“Por que vocês chamam ele de  _ “senhor anjo” _ ? Isso nem faz sentido!” 

Os outros quatro se olharam. Tinham sido instruídos a não falar sobre identidades sobrenaturais com Warlock e embora os Eles não tivessem lá muito respeito por instruções, era difícil não respeitar quando Crowley estava exatamente na mesma sala que eles, sentado numa poltrona e ouvindo tudo. Mesmo que parecesse mais entretido com sua taça de vinho.

“O Crowley chama ele assim e meio que pegou.” Adam respondeu, dando de ombros.

“Além disso o nome dele é bem atípico.” Wensleydale concordou, ajustando os óculos.

“Mas isso é apelido meloso de namorado!” Warlock continuou insistindo.

Crowley achou a conclusão no mínimo divertida. 

“E você tem algo contra apelidos carinhosos?” Crowley perguntou, entrando na conversa.

“São nojentos!” Warlock reclamou, sem o menor pudor.

“Eles costumam ser ainda mais melosos um com o outro, você teve sorte.” Pepper declarou, revirando os olhos.

Aziraphale chegou nesse momento, servindo os chocolates para as crianças.

Assim que Aziraphale voltou para sua posição atrás do balcão, Crowley levantou e se aproximou. Tinha algo de sorrateiro no seu jeito, mesmo que fosse não intencional. Sussurrou para o anjo.

“Segundo as crianças, somos um casal meloso, sabia, meu anjo?”

Aziraphale riu.

“Essa é realmente uma ideia nova.  _ Crianças. _ Nessa idade exageram tudo.”

Crowley fez um breve silêncio, considerando o que falar.

“Qual a parte exagerada? A parte de sermos melosos ou de sermos um casal?”

Aziraphale pareceu meio desconfortável e até ficou um tanto rosado. Olhou para Crowley e logo desviou o olhar, mas sorria.

“Ora, Crowley… Eu não acho que nenhum de nós possa negar que somos, para todos os efeitos, um casal.”

“Anjo, eu--- Sei que não é uma boa hora. Mas realmente gostaria de saber o que nós somos. Sabe, se alguém perguntar.”

“Eu… Não sei se termos humanos são suficientes para nos definir…” Crowley quase desanimou, achando que aquilo seria alguma desculpa do anjo. Mas ele continuou, o surpreendendo, os olhos com um brilho diferente. “... Mas eu também gostaria que o que a gente tem tivesse um nome…” Aziraphale suspirou, e então o encarou, mais sóbrio. “Podemos falar sobre isso depois que as crianças forem embora? Eu realmente preciso ficar de olho para elas não derrubarem nada nos livros.”

Crowley sorriu.

“Claro, meu anjo. Agora temos todo o tempo do mundo para nós.”

Aziraphale sorriu com a afirmação. Crowley voltou para seu lugar na poltrona, sentando esparramado e deixando-se distrair pela discussão sobre sabores de sorvete das crianças. As coisas estavam realmente indo bem. E com Céu e inferno bem longe, tudo só poderia melhorar para eles.

Mal Crowley sabia que uma dessas afirmações estava tecnicamente errada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu tenho síndrome de novela e da pra saber que a fic é minha quando o elenco todo da coisa aparece na história só pq sim


	3. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me disseram que o summary desse capítulo é "uma intercalação de cenas amorzinho fofinhas Ineffable Husbands e cenas 'escrevi e saí correndo pau no cu de quem tá lendo' Ineffable Bureaucracy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Informações importantes sobre pronomes e gêneros:
> 
> Eu gosto de Belzebu genderfluid por isso mantenho o pronome neutro na narrativa mas quando alguém se refere a elu ou quando elu se refere a si mesme pode ser no masculino ou feminino. Devo trocar nas cenas e isso não é um erro, é proposital
> 
> Quanto a outros personagens que costumam ter discussão a respeito de gênero e pronome:
> 
> Dagon e Uriel vou usar femininos
> 
> Miguel vou usar masculinos
> 
> Mas nenhum personagem sobrenatural aqui é binário e pode ocorrer de em algum momento da fic eu trocar os pronomes ou a forma como o personagem se apresenta. Tudo isso será informado na narrativa e etc só avisando de ante mão
> 
> Se alguém me ver em algum momento tratando algum anjo ou demônio de forma binária (tipo chamando de homem/mulher) pode me dar um pescotapa.

Dagon tinha muito orgulho de ser ótima em arquivar coisas. Mesmo após o apocaralho, ela continuava trabalhando tão bem quanto antes. Continuava exigindo relatórios e tinha controle sobre tudo que acontecia (Se fossem analisar muito de perto, veriam que o único erro dela, como foi com Crowley, era o fato de que ela nunca checava as informações. Seu trabalho era arquivar, não ter certeza de que o que recebia refletia a realidade. Já era difícil o suficiente cobrar disciplina de demônios.).

Costumava saber bem o que todo mundo fazia - incluindo Belzebu, mesmo que elu fosse sue superior. Mas notou que fazia um tempo que Belzebu não lhe entregava nada e isso era bastante irregular.

Procurou pelo Príncipe do inferno nos corredores escuros do lugar e viu Belzebu andando bastante apressade.

“Belzebu! Belzebu!” Chamou, correndo até lá. Dagon e Belzebu costumavam ter uma ótima relação. Poderia se dizer que nutriam uma amizade, mas demônios não costumavam usar esse termo. Preferiam dizer que eram  _ aliades _ . “Você não andou me entregando nenhum relatório!”

“É, eu sei, Dagon.” Elu respondeu, de forma fria, sem nem olhar para ela.

Dagon chegou a conclusão de que Belzebu devia estar num mal dia, e tentou mudar sua estratégia.

“Er, eu--- Realmente preciso desses relatórios, senhor. Mas pode ser quando vossa alteza quiser.” Sabia que Belzebu gostava de pompa, dignas do título. Mas Belzebu mal olhou para ela.

“Entregarei quando der.”

“Eu… Posso fazer por você. Pode me dizer o que anda fazendo e---”

“É classificado, Dagon. Não me pergunte de novo.”

Dagon parou, chocada. Belzebu continuou andando, sabe-se lá para onde.

“Classificado…” Dagon repetiu em voz baixa. Nunca, em toda a história do inferno, tivera algo que ela não pudesse saber. Fazia parte do ofício. Dagon estreitou os olhos. Se Belzebu ia ser hostil com ela, ela também podia. Se virou, mostrando os dentes para um demônio aleatório próximo o assustando, antes de seguir seu caminho. Ia deixar passar, mas Belzebu não ia poder se esconder para sempre, príncipe ou não.

***

O que Dagon não sabia é que Belzebu tinha se habituado a escrever relatórios, até sobre coisas que não diziam total respeito ao inferno. Gostava de uma certa ordem. Então, mesmo que tivesse zero intenções de partilhar suas _ “reuniões” _ com Gabriel com mais alguém, estava tudo devidamente relatado num caderno guardado a sete chaves e com um cão do inferno altamente treinado de guarda.

No alto da página do encontro que será narrado, dizia assim:

  
  
  
  


_ Diário Secreto de Belzebu, Príncipe do inferno e Senhor das Moscas _

_ 10º Reunião na Terra com o Inimigo  _

_ Brasil, aquele estado com nome de gente lá de cima que fica perto daquele outro que tem nome de rio de algum mês e o estado da febre do ouro (bons tempos) _

O lugar tinha sido escolhido por Belzebu. Era um lugar conhecido como “Mercadão” e seu interesse era nas frutas diversas do lugar - e, claro, em ver Gabriel com suas roupas impecáveis e formais parecer completamente fora de lugar num cenário mais informal. Se Gabriel estava sequer tentando aprender algo com os humanos, adequar roupas com os lugares e climas parecia estar totalmente acima da capacidade dele, até o momento. Não que Belzebu fosse muito melhor, mas elu tinha uma estratégia de usar sempre a mesma roupa, só adicionando ou tirando camadas de acordo com o clima.

“Eu achava que você não gostava de lugares... Cheios.” Gabriel comentou, parecendo indeciso se admitia que estava meio quente e tirava a echarpe roxa, ou se ficava com calor só para não admitir uma possível derrota (Belzebu estava sempre contando os pontos.). 

“Não gosto. Mas aqui é diferente.” Ergueu a mão na direção de uma banca de peixes e logo várias moscas vieram na sua direção, pousando na sua mão. Os insetos zumbiam alegres, contando coisas que só Belzebu conseguiria entender. Deixou escapar um sorriso e não percebeu, mas Gabriel manteve o olhar sobre elu, curioso.

Deixou as moscas seguirem seu caminho e abaixou a mão. De volta àà expressão fechada normal, encarou o Arcanjo, que ainda olhava para elu.

“Que foi? Tá olhando o quê?”

“Nada, nada! Só… Deve ser legal, isso de ligação animal.”

“Achei que anjos tinham ligação com todos os animais. Se me lembro bem.”

“Temos, mas--- É diferente. Vocês parecem bem… Especializados. Você pode se transformar em uma mosca?”

“Não te interessa.” Se aproximou de um das bancas e agarrou uma fruta. As pessoas ao redor agiam como se eles nem estivessem ali e de fato, na visão delas, não estavam.

Belzebu começou a comer, fazendo uma verdadeira bagunça, deixando o suco da fruta melar sua cara e roupas.

Gabriel fez uma careta.

“Isso é realmente necessário?”

“É bom.” Respondeu, com a fruta na boca. “E tem a ver com manter a imagem.”

“Como assim?”

Elu afastou a fruta do rosto.

“Você sabe.  _ O cão chupando manga _ , faz parte dos atributos da categoria.”

Gabriel definitivamente não entendera, mas resolveu deixar passar.

“Ainda acho que isso é manchar o templo sagrado.”

“Frutas existem desde o tempo do Éden.” Revirou os olhos. “Você nem tá tentando entender os humanos.”

“Eu estou tentando. Eu posso--- Comer alguma dessas coisas se eu quiser.”

“Sério?”

“Sério.”

Belzebu terminou sua manga e olhou ao redor, procurando algo específico. Acabou pegando uma frutinha amarela pequena, aparentemente já descascada.

“Aqui. Essa é boa pra começar.”

Gabriel estendeu a mão, mas estava claramente receoso.

“Você… Tem certeza?”

“Claro. Se chama pequi. Comem muito lá naquele estado que tem aqueles cantores cornos.”

“Ah, sertanejo, não é? Sandalphon me mostrou uma vez. É invenção de vocês?”

“Você já viu demônio sofrer de amor?”

“Faz sentido.” Ele aceitou a fruta e levou a boca. Belzebu teve o cuidado de manter a expressão impassível.

Gabriel tentou morder a fruta. E logo teve uma desagradável surpresa ao sentir mini agulhas penetrando seus lábios e língua.

“Que---” Ele levou a mão a boca, desacostumado a sentir dor física e no primeiro momento não entendendo o que acontecera,

Belzebu começou a rir, satisfeite.

Gabriel percebeu que tinha caído em alguma pegadinha e franziu a testa, se recuperando com um rápido milagre.

“O que você fez?”

“Não fiz nada. Você que não sabe comer.” Pegou a fruta da mão dele. “Olha, tem espinhos aqui dentro. Não pode morder.”

“E você não me disse nada!”

“Você não perguntou.”

“E eu tinha que perguntar?”

“Quem confiou no demônio foi você, otário.” Elu riu, pegando o resto da fruta e raspando com cuidado a parte da polpa com os dentes.

Gabriel fez uma careta, que mais pareceu um biquinho. Não tinha como refutar aquilo.

  
  


***

Apesar de tudo, não conversaram naquele dia na livraria sobre o relacionamento deles. Não por que não queriam, mas por conta de terem tido o lugar invadido por seguranças dos Dowling que estavam atrás de Warlock. Aparentemente não fizeram um trabalho tão bom assim com os milagres.

Mas, tudo bem, tiveram a ajuda do anticristo para alterar a realidade de forma que Crowley e Aziraphale fossem considerados parentes distantes em quem os Dowling confiavam plenamente.

Claro que isso tudo acabou gerando o problema de ter que contar tudo para Warlock e no tudo incluiu revelar exatamente quem eram o jardineiro e a babá que criaram o menino.

Warlock primeiramente não aceitou bem a revelação, se sentindo um tanto traído.

Foram mais umas boas semanas se concentrando exclusivamente em tentar reconquistar a confiança do garoto. E quando conseguiram, puderam se concentrar em outras questões. E aí decidiram ter A Conversa, que já devia ter acontecido a muito tempo.

“Anjo,” Começou Crowley se aproximando de Aziraphale no sofá. “a gente podia falar sobre-- Sobre a gente.”

O tom de voz mais baixo denunciava o nervosismo do demônio com o assunto.

Aziraphale sorriu, buscando a mão de Crowley, com gentileza. “Claro. Já está mais do que na hora. O que você gostaria que nós fossemos?”

Crowley deu de ombros. “Não sei. Eu queria saber o que você pensava sobre o assunto... Se não quiser dar um nome, eu entendo também. Podemos continuar como estamos.”

Mesmo com os óculos escuros, Aziraphale sabia que Crowley não estava olhando para ele. E sabia o porquê. Sabia quanto tempo o demônio esperara por aquilo.

“Não.” Disse Aziraphale. “Eu já disse que também quero uma posição mais certa. E eu… Acho que merecemos isso.”

Sorriram um para o outro.

“Aziraphale…”

Aziraphale tirou os óculos escuros de Crowley, com delicadeza. Depois, segurou o rosto dele com carinho.

“Eu sempre gostei dos seus olhos.” Disse com um sorriso.

“Anjo…”

Falavam baixo, quase um sussurro. Estavam bem próximos e o mundo inteiro era aquele momento para eles. 

“Eu te amo, Crowley. Me desculpa nunca ter falado isso antes. Eu sei que você esperava por isso. Eu sei… Que não era fácil pra você dizer. E você não precisava, não é? Você sempre foi bom em demonstrar… E eu não muito bom em entender.”

“Anjo... Meu anjo… Isso--- Não se preocupe com isso. Tinha muito em jogo.”

Conseguiam se ver refletidos no olhar um do outro.

“Eu não queria que você se machucasse.” Sussurrou Aziraphale.

“Eu não queria que você caísse.” Sussurrou Crowley.

Crowley ergueu uma das mãos, acariciando o rosto do outro. Compartilharam mais um sorriso. Tinham vencido tudo aquilo, não tinham? Podiam se dar ao direito de se amar sem medo dessa vez.

Depois de tanto tempo entre os humanos, fazia sentido selar aquele momento de um jeito bem humano: aproximaram os lábios e trocaram um beijo. Se deixaram levar pelo prazer físico, em carícias vagarosas de lábios, trocando olhares e sorrisos.

Mais tarde, decidiram que era hora de morarem juntos. A livraria ganhou um andar extra para acomodar o flat de Crowley.

  
  


***

_ Diário Secreto de Belzebu, Príncipe do inferno e Senhor das Moscas _

_ 17º Reunião na Terra com o Inimigo  _

_ Japão, Tokyo (ótimo lugar pra demônios irem sem nem precisar se camuflar, ponto para o inferno!) _

Gabriel tinha escolhido ir num museu de arte. Belzebu tinha gostado de ser no Japão, já que culturalmente a palavra “demônio” não era associada a coisas ruins e os habitantes do inferno costumavam gostar bastante de fazer aparições na terra do sol nascente só por causa disso. Era muito cômodo não ter que esconder sua aparência e se passar por algum tipo de  _ oni _ ou espírito.

Geralmente arte não era algo que Belzebu tivesse qualquer tipo de interesse, mas Gabriel parecia ter um gosto estranhamente similar ao delu - mesmo que fosse por motivos diferentes.

“Olha, que incrível! Um barco de objetos fálicos! Humanos são tão obscenos!” Gabriel sorria, como se fosse a coisa mais divertida do mundo.

Belzebu revirou os olhos.

“Você ao menos sabe sobre o que essa exposição é?” Perguntou.

Gabriel pareceu confuso.

“Sobre humanos sorridentes tirando fotos com vários pênis gigantes e coloridos?”

Belzebu apenas balançou a cabeça e foi adiante na exposição; Gostava bastante dos objetos revestidos de massa de macarrão. Tinham uma aparência um tanto grotesca e isso lhe agradava.

Se distraiu e não percebeu Gabriel se aproximar:

“Sabe, acho que  _ nem os humanos entendem outros humanos _ .”

Belzebu o olhou, curiose.

“E o que quer dizer com isso?”

“Você perguntou se eu sabia sobre o que era a exposição. E eu acho que a maioria das pessoas que estão aqui não sabem. É fascinante! _ Nem eles entendem o que estão vendo! _ ”

“Talvez não seja para entender, exatamente. É sobre sentir.”

Gabriel parou, olhando para as mesmas peças que Belzebu.

“E o que você sente?” Ele perguntou.

“Repulsa. Eu gosto disso. Gosto do caos. Da repetição. Da fixação.” Fez uma pausa. “E você?”

“Curiosidade. Gosto de ver as pessoas reagindo às coisas. Parte de graça é tentar entender o que cada pessoa está pensando.”

“Parte da graça é pensar em quantas pessoas tiraram foto com esses falos e nem fazem ideia do teor sexual.” Belzebu sorriu, puro escárnio.

“Exatamente!” Gabriel sorriu radiante.

  
  


***

“Sabe, Crowley, eu estive pensando.”

Crowley o olhou, curioso. Esperou Aziraphale continuar.

Estavam ambos no St James’ Park, sentados num dos bancos, curtindo o entardecer.

“Essa coisa de namoro… Eu acho que não é o melhor termo para nós. Estamos juntos a tanto tempo. Temos muita história juntos. E agora moramos juntos. Eu acho… Acho que dizer que somos namorados é muito pouco.”

Crowley franziu as sobrancelhas. Não estava entendendo nada.

“O que você está sugerindo, exatamente?”

Aziraphale tirou uma caixinha de veludo do sobretudo.

“Eu… Pensei em maridos.”

Ele abriu a caixinha, revelando duas alianças.

Crowley encarou a caixinha boquiaberto.

“Aziraphale…. V-Você ta me pedindo em casamento?”

“De certa forma, sim, mas…” Aziraphale adquirira um leve tom rosado. “Eu acho que já somos casados, não?”

_ Maridos. _ É, Crowley gostava disso.

Pegou uma das alianças e estendeu a outra mão, pedindo a de Aziraphale. O anjo colocou a mão sobre a dele e Crowley colocou a aliança no dedo do agora marido.

“É. Tem razão. Já somos casados.” Crowley respondeu, enquanto Aziraphale fazia o mesmo com a outra aliança.

***

_ Diário Secreto de Belzebu, Príncipe do inferno e Senhor das Moscas _

_ 32º Reunião na Terra com o Inimigo  _

_ Inglaterra, aquele parque de sempre porque aquele arcanjo não tem imaginação suficiente _

Se fosse analisar de perto, os encontros para estudar os humanos cada vez menos eram sobre a humanidade em si e mais sobre Gabriel e Belzebu. Já mal se atentavam se estavam repetindo localidades ou se ignoravam os arredores para ficarem focados um no outro. Nada disso sequer lhes chamou a atenção.

Gabriel insistia em fazer Belzebu experimentar as coisas que ele gostava. E uma delas era correr. Depois de muita discussão, tinha conseguido arrastar Belzebu para o parque e com mais um pouquinho de briga, fazer com que elu colocasse uma roupa própria para ginástica (Preta com detalhes em vermelho e até um pequeno bordado de mosca. Gabriel achava que aquela devia ser a roupa mais normal que já vira o Senhor das moscas usando.).

Só que ele não contava com o fato de que Belzebu levava o termo correr bem a sério.

“Isso não é uma competição, Belzebu!” Gabriel insistia, enquanto o demônio apertava o passo.

“Não é uma competição porque eu ganharia de qualquer jeito.” Retrucou. “Você é muito devagar.”

Gabriel não deixou barato, aumentando o ritmo também. “Belzebu, pelo  _ seu próprio bem _ , não tente. Olha o  _ tamanho _ das pernas do corpo que você escolheu!”

“Pernas pequenas quer dizer que eu dou mais passadas por minuto que você.”

Gabriel pensou um pouco sobre aquilo.

“Eu não acho que é exatamente assim que funciona.”

“Você não sabe como nada funciona.”

Belzebu começou a correr ainda mais rápido, claramente se divertindo com aquilo. Gabriel riu, seguindo-e. Talvez uma corrida caísse bem. Principalmente porque tinha certeza que poderia mostrar como as forças do Céu eram superiores.

***

O outono já começava a se fazer presente, nas copas das árvores e no comportamento dos animais. A vida se preparava para passar por mais um ciclo de renovação. 

Era uma tarde ventosa e Aziraphale tinha decidido deixar a livraria fechada. Mas, claro, ela nunca estava fechada para amigos.

Anathema já tinha voltado da América a vários meses. Ela e Newton estavam fixados em Tadfield, até segunda ordem. Anathema estava ensinando ocultismo as crianças e Newton ajudava Madame Tracy a vigiar o Senhor Shadwell. Shadwell ainda estava em fase de adaptação à nova cidade e tentava acusar pessoas aleatórias de bruxaria. 

Newton e Anathema estavam planejando se casar em algum momento do próximo ano. Tinham vindo a Londres visitar a mãe de Newton por um tempo. Ficaram quase uma semana lá e antes de voltarem para o Jasmine Cottage, fizeram uma visita ao casal de anjo e demônio no SoHo.

Os quatro tomavam chá, conversando sobre amenidades quando Newton lembrou de um fato curioso.

“Ah! Eu esqueci de comentar. Mas semana passada eu vi aqueles---- Sabe, aquelas pessoas, uh---” Fez um gesto para sinalizar alguém alto e alguém bem mais baixo. “--da base aérea. Daquele dia.  _ Sabem _ .”

Todo mundo o olhou confuso, franzindo a testa.

“Aqueles dois…” Aziraphale começou. “Você não estaria se referindo ao Arcanjo Gabriel e---”

“---Lorde Belzebu?” Crowley completou. “Sem chances, você não pode ter visto eles.’

“Não, eu vi. Eu tenho certeza! Eu até limpei o óculos pra ter certeza.”

“E por que você não me falou nada sobre isso?” Anathema perguntou, um tanto indignada.

“Eu esqueci.” Ele assumiu em voz baixa, meio envergonhado. “E não ia falar disso na frente da minha mãe, sabe como ela faz um monte de perguntas por qualquer coisa. Não gosto de ter que mentir pra ela.”

Enquanto isso, Aziraphale e Crowley trocavam olhares aflitos.

“Newton, isso é extremamente importante.” Aziraphale retomou a atenção do rapaz. “Onde você viu esses dois?”

“No St James’ Park. Acho que eles estavam apostando corrida.”

Crowley e Aziraphale se entreolharam, achando aquilo ainda mais estranho. Newton continuou:

“E eu acho que ninguém ganhou. Aquele-- Aquela pessoa de preto deu um soco bem forte no outro. Parece ter doído.”

“Mas--- Eles viram você?” Aziraphale perguntou.

“Não. Estavam distraídos. E depois eu saí, fiquei com medo de sobrar pra mim.”

“Parece um comportamento peculiar.” Anathema falou, ajustando os óculos. Podia perceber a agitação do casal sobrenatural. “Eles são os seus superiores, não são?”

“São.  _ Eram. _ Eu achei--- Eu achei que realmente tinhamos cortado relações com eles pelo menos.” Aziraphale franziu a testa, mirando a sua xícara de chá vazia como se isso fosse lhe ajudar a ver a lógica nisso tudo.

“Bom, eles poderiam ser seus substitutos, não? Outros agentes na Terra?” Tentou Anathema.

“Nah.” Crowley sacudiu a cabeça. “Não faz o menor sentido substituir a gente por alguém de cargo alto. Quer dizer, quem iria mandar no inferno na ausência de Belzebu? Hastur? Nenhum daqueles caras tem nem a menor condição de cuidar de si mesmos, esse ponto eu tenho que dar para Belzebu.”

“E Gabriel não é exatamente bom com humanos. Já foi provado que ele faz um trabalho bem melhor lá em cima…” Aziraphale se virou para Crowley, assustado. “Crowley--- Você não acha que--- Que eles podem estar querendo algo com a gente, acha?”

“Eu acho que a gente vai ter que ficar de olho. Não confio neles por aqui.”

“... Acham que eles iriam atrás do Adam novamente?” Anathema perguntou.

“Eu--- Não sei. Pode ser, não pode?  _ Crowley. _ ” Aziraphale segurou o braço do outro.

O anjo não precisou dizer nada. Crowley entendeu pela expressão dele.

“É, talvez seja bom alertar o garoto. E ficar por perto.”

“Vocês… Vão pra Tadfield, então?” Newton finalmente conseguiu acompanhar o rumo da conversa.

Os dois se olharam novamente.

“Acho que seria a melhor opção.” Disse Aziraphale. “Por hora. Só pra ter certeza.”

“E lá vamos nós nos envolver com essas coisas de novo.” Crowley suspirou.  _ “Não dava pra ter dado pelo menos mais um século para a gente?”  _ Perguntou para o alto e Aziraphale deu um leve tapinha no seu braço.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cena no Brasil se passa no mercado municipal de São Paulo, pra quem não tem a referência, é um lugar onde vendem 300 conto em fruta. 
> 
> A cena no museu no Japão se passa no museu Yayoi Kusama. A exposição específica que eles viram é da série Aggregation. Falando de forma simplista: a arte de padrões repetitivos tem a ver com a aversão dela a certos aspectos. Ela é a artista feminina viva mais cara do mundo atualmente. A obra dela é uma forma de transporte para o mente dela e o que ela vive como uma pessoa neuroatipica. Essa parte da fic tem muito a ver com as minhas impressões sobre a arte dela (que eu curti muito, foi uma experiência que mexeu comigo).


	4. III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente (quase) todos os personagens mais importantes pra trama fazem sua aparição. Esse é o resumo, pse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo um pouco mais curto (em relação ao último) pra não perder o lance de postar toda semana. Mas com sorte vcs vão curtir e já vai dar pra avançar mais no plot no próximo capitulo!
> 
> Obrigada por todo o apoio de quem tá lendo, vcs são incríveis!

“Fraternizar com o inimigo”, por assim dizer, era bem menos incomum do que céu e inferno gostariam de admitir. 

Voltando um pouco no tempo, não muito depois da Apocaflop, aconteceu uma coisa incomum no céu. Apareceu um anjo novo.

Ora, anjos novos não surgiam desde a criação. Dez mil anjos sempre pareceu um número bom o suficiente. Todo os sistema que tinham de orientação, nomeação e designação de tarefas para anjos novos tinha sido desmontado a milênios. Por isso, ninguém estava preparado para a presença de um anjo novo. Ninguém nem ao menos reparava. Dez mil caras diferentes para lembrar já era coisa demais. A lógica dizia que o anjo que surgira entre eles, só podia ser um anjo antigo.

E até era. Tecnicamente. Se ele se lembrasse.

Mas, a presença dele não passou despercebida. Um certo arcanjo o conhecia bem - ou pelo menos, conhecera.

Miguel não tinha o hábito de falar muito com ninguém. Com os outros arcanjos e alguns poucos anjos, claro. Mas nunca fora um tipo sociável. Não prestava atenção ao seus arredores. 

Mesmo assim, seus olhos se dirigiram quase que por destino ao anjo negro que parecia meio perdido nos amplos corredores do céu. Miguel parou seu hoverboard (com guidão) subitamente, primeiramente achando que era uma ilusão. Mas o anjo também o notara e olhara para ele.

E ele reconhecia aquelas feições e aqueles olhos, que costumavam parecer arder com o fogo infernal e agora emanava luz celestial.

_ “Ligur?”  _ Miguel perguntou, descrente.

Ele pareceu tão confuso quanto o arcanjo.

“Esse é meu nome?”

***

Até o momento, as buscas de Dagon pareciam infrutíferas. Não tinha se arriscado a seguir o Princípe do inferno (claro), mas tentava encontrar alguma indicação do que elu estaria fazendo no escritório delu. 

Quando Belzebu saia, Dagon esperava um pouco e entrava na sala. Fuçava papéis, gavetas e nunca achava nem sinal do que poderia estar acontecendo.

Dagon estava perdendo a paciência, mas não ia desistir tão fácil. 

Sabia que estava adentrando um território perigoso ao considerar a ideia, mas era de seu conhecimento que Belzebu tinha um cão do inferno particular e Dagon sabia onde encontrá-lo. Não sabia como passar por ele, ainda, mas… Aquele comportamento irregular de Belzebu já parara de ser só uma questão de negócios. Agora era uma questão totalmente pessoal. Nem ligava para possíveis consequências, só queria mostrar para Belzebu que  _ não, não importava que elu fosse mais importante que ela, _ ninguém podia simplesmente ignorar Dagon, Lorde dos Arquivos e sair como se nada tivesse acontecido!

***

A ligação entre Miguel e Ligur (e Hastur) remontava ainda aos tempos das civilizações antigas. Miguel era bastante independentemente do resto dos arcanjos e resolveu que ter conexões com o inferno fazia sentido.

Naquela época, anjos e demônios ainda andavam com mais frequência na Terra. Uma carta endereçada a ninguém em particular fora depositada pelo arcanjo onde sabia que demônios circulavam, para um convite de um encontro em campo neutro para ver no que daria.

Ligur achou e atendeu a carta. E trouxe Hastur junto, o que Miguel achara curioso até entender que, por mais estranho que fosse, eles era um pacote que não devia ser separado.

Na maioria das vezes era Miguel quem contactava os outros dois. Hastur tinha dificuldade com telefones e nenhum dos dois ligava para algo importante que não fossem insultos e se gabar.

Mesmo assim, de alguma forma, Miguel se acostumou com eles.

E quando Crowley tinha supostamente matado Ligur, Hastur tinha o avisado. Nenhum dos dois estivera particularmente feliz com aquilo. Talvez Miguel tivesse se oferecido para levar a água benta por um certo desejo de vingança. Talvez.

Aquilo não havia dado certo e Miguel se resignou de que vingança não era a solução.

Estava determinado a seguir em frente e deixar aquilo no passado, mas a aparição do anjo Ligur alterava completamente seus planos.

A ligação para Hastur tinha sido interessante:

“O que você quer, porque tá usando essa linha?” Hastur interrogou. “Você nem conseguiu matar aquele desgraçado, sai daqui!”

Miguel ignorou as exclamações do outro para dar a notícia.

“Hastur, o Ligur não está morto.”

Ouviu um barulho e teve certeza de que era o telefone do outro lado caindo no chão. Depois, a voz de Hastur voltou, tremida.

“O-O quê?”

“Eu o encontrei. Aparentemente ele… Se tornou um anjo. E não lembra de nada.”

“Mas--- Como--- Isso nunca---  _ Você está mentindo não está? Você quer me enganar e me jogar em algum tipo de armadilha!” _

“Eu sou um anjo. Não fazemos armadilhas. Me encontre no lugar de sempre. Eu vou levar o Ligur.”

E isso os levava ao “lugar de sempre” - que mal poderia ser chamado de lugar. Era uma clareira vazia, num local isolado, na área mais fria e desabitada da Rússia - perto o suficiente da cidade mais fria habitada da Rússia, para o caso de precisarem usar de desculpa uma passada por ali para uma tentação ou benção.

Miguel se surpreendeu ao chegar no lugar e Hastur já estar lá, sentado no chão e mordendo uma das mãos apreensivo. Ele não costumava prezar por pontualidade quando tinha de encontrar Miguel, mas fazia sentido, era Ligur que estava em jogo.

Miguel puxou o anjo Ligur pelo braço, enquanto ele olhava ao redor sem entender nada.

“Era para esse lugar ser familiar?” Ligur perguntou.

Hastur se levantou devagar, gesticulando no ar e abrindo a boca, mas sem saber o que dizer. De repente, riu histericamente e correu na direção de Ligur. Quando chegou mais perto porém, gritou aterrorizado.

“Ele está brilhando! E os olhos dele tão dourados! E cadê o Murky?  _ Miguel! _ Miguel, ele parece com você isso é horrível”

“Murky?” Perguntou Ligur, confuso.

“O camaleão!” Exclamou Hastur. “O seu camaleão. Ah---  _ Ligur, você não pode ter esquecido.” _

“Ele parece ter sido--- Qual o termo humano?” Miguel se pronunciou. “Reiniciado. Não lembra de nada de quando era demônio. E também… Nada antes da queda. Como se fosse um ser completamente novo.”

“Mas---” Hastur circulou o anjo Ligur. “Ele é igualzinho. Não pode ser.”

“E nós não temos anjos novo desde o começo.”

“Eu… Tem certeza que é isso que devíamos estar fazendo?” Ligur perguntou, olhando de Miguel para Hastur. “Eu achei que demônios eram os inimigos.” 

“Bom, você devia ser um demônio… E não acho que temos vagas para novos anjos.” Miguel respondeu.

“Você tá pensando em fazer ele cair?!” Perguntou Hastur, abismado.

“Não! Não isso, exatamente. Talvez… Se a gente tentasse estimular a sua memória… Ele poderia se lembrar. E ser… Um pouco dos dois?”

“... Parece irregular.” Hastur comentou, numa mistura de terror e fascinação.

“Vocês eram mesmo as únicas pessoas que eu conhecia?” Ligur perguntou. “Gostaria de saber minhas opções.”

Os outros dois o ignoraram, já planejando o que poderiam fazer em seguida. Ligur suspirou, percebendo que realmente não tinha escolha ali.

***

Não demorou muito para que os outros Arcanjos notassem o comportamento estranho de Gabriel. Ainda tinham reuniões com frequência com o objetivo de ver se as coisas estavam em ordem - mesmo que não soubessem ainda qual seria seu novo objetivo como corporação.

Se Gabriel no começo parecia grave e preocupado, aos poucos ele parecia mais desligado e com a cabeça em algum outro lugar que não trabalho.Ele pedira duas vezes para remarcar uma reunião, o que deixara Uriel em alerta. Que tipo de obrigação ele poderia ter que fosse mais importante do que cuidar da burocracia celeste?

“Então, eu acho que acabamos por hoje, não?” Gabriel perguntou com um sorriso, quando finalmente tiveram a tal reunião.

“Na verdade, ainda temos algumas coisas para passar…” Tentou Sandalphon, mexendo nos seus papéis sobre a alva mesa redonda em que se reuniam.

“Mas não é nada de novo, certo?” Gabriel continuou, com o tom de quem já havia decidido. “Tudo continua igual. Eu acho que podemos… Cortar essas partes. Ir direto ao ponto.”

“Ir direto ao ponto?” Uriel perguntou, irritada. “Estamos numa crise, Gabriel!”

“É claro que estamos. E devíamos concentrar nossas energias em descobrir uma solução para isso, não ficar discutindo coisas que já sabemos.”

Sandalphon e Miguel pareciam concordar. Uriel bufou.

“Bom, se já chegamos a uma conclusão…” Gabriel se levantou. “Eu tenho alguns trabalhos a fazer. Vejo vocês mais tarde.” 

Gabriel cumprimentou os outros casualmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido e os deixou sozinhos na sala.

Uriel tinha uma ética de trabalho bastante rígida e para alguém cair no conceito dela, não era difícil. Ela gostaria de continuar confiando que Gabriel estava levando a situação deles a sério - afinal, ele era, supostamente, o melhor deles! -, mas realmente isso estava ficando difícil.

“Aonde ele tanto vai, afinal?” Uriel perguntou aos irmãos. “Sandalphon, você costuma saber tudo que ele faz.”

“Er, sim, mas… Ele está conduzindo uma missão solo, no momento. Vai nos dar mais detalhes assim que tiver algo concreto.”

“Foi isso que ele te disse?”

“Foi. E por que as questões, Uriel? Ele é o arcanjo mais alto na hierarquia. Tem acesso a coisas que nós não temos.”

“Eu espero mesmo que seja a coisas que nós não temos acesso que ele esteja gastando o seu tempo...”

“Uriel, não ouse insinuar---”

“Não estou insinuando. Apenas refletindo.”

Miguel se mantinha quieto. Miguel era sempre assim, meio distante. E fazia tempo também que ele mesmo não parava muito em reuniões. Mas Miguel era assim desde sempre e sua performance impecável não dava espaços para que ninguém o questionasse.

“E você, Miguel?” Perguntou Uriel. “O que acha do comportamento de Gabriel?”

Miguel suspirou.

“Eu espero que esteja tudo em ordem. Não precisamos de mais nenhum escândalo. Agora se me dão licença...” Miguel se levantou, saindo calmamente da sala.

Sandalphon parecia agitado e murmurava consigo mesmo sobre aquilo ser ultrajante.

Uriel o olhou uma última vez. 

“Eu prestaria mais atenção no Gabriel se fosse você. Procuraria saber mais de porquê ele não confiou em nenhum de nós o propósito dessa missão.”

Uriel saiu da sala, sem esperar resposta. Não tinha certeza se Sandalphon teria pulso firme para lidar com o outro Arcanjo, mas esperava não ter que se envolver diretamente. Daria pelo menos mais uma chance para Gabriel voltar a si.

***

Se instalar numa nova cidade era incrivelmente fácil quando se era uma criatura sobrenatural sem contenção de milagres. Alguns milagres aqui e ali e tinha um  _ cottage  _ perfeitamente vazio e confortável não muito longe do centro do vilarejo e que pareceu crescer alguns metros quadrados para comportar as coisas dos novos moradores. Coisas estas que surgiram também milagrosamente em seus devidos lugares.

Aziraphale ainda estava em dúvida sobre o que fazer quanto a livraria. Por enquanto, claro, estava devidamente trancada e protegida no SoHo, mas não sabia quanto tempo a temporada em Tadfield ia durar. Talvez abrisse uma outra livraria por ali... Não agora, para os humanos do lugar não estranharem, mas se demorassem muito ali, com certeza. Já estava um tanto ansioso não tendo todos os seus livros consigo, mesmo sabendo que eles estavam apenas a um estalar de dedos de distância. Tinham decidido parar de economizar nos milagres frívolos, mas isso não queria dizer que isso também não gastasse energia.

Basicamente já estavam devidamente instalados na nova casa, mesmo que não estivessem fisicamente lá. Quando desceram do Bentley em frente a nova moradia, os Eles (e Cão) já esperavam no portão, querendo inaugurar a casa.

“Quem chamou vocês aqui?” Perguntou Crowley, implicando, assim que saiu do carro.

“Entrem, crianças!” Aziraphale ofereceu, mais gentil. “Eu vou fazer um chocolate quente.” 

Aziraphale abriu o portãozinho de madeira e o grupo se dirigiu a nova moradia.

“Tia Anathema falou que vocês tavam vindo pra cá por causa de mim.” Começou Adam, os seguindo. “É verdade?”

Os dois já esperavam essa pergunta e já tinham definido que Crowley lidaria com isso. Era menos provável que conseguissem arrancar alguma resposta dele do que de Aziraphale, então o anjo permaneceu calado.

“É, é por aí.” Crowley deu de ombros. “Talvez não seja nada. Não precisam se preocupar.”

“Eu espero saber se esse nada é ter que dar o fora em seres malignos de novo.” Pepper avisou, naquele tom de que agrediria até o próprio Crowley se ele não fosse claro com ela. Crowley até admirava aquele tom, mas não ia se assustar com isso.

“Seria muito legal vocês chutando a bunda deles, mas  _ nah.”  _ Respondeu.  _ “ _ Deixa isso. Estamos tentando evitar conflitos.”

“Parece razoável.” Respondeu Wensleydale, ajustando os óculos.

“Mas aí não tem graça.” Disse Brian.

Entraram na casa e Aziraphale sumiu na cozinha. Crowley se sentou no sofá da sala, desleixadamente.

As crianças olharam ao redor, interessadas. Cão explorou e cheirou o perímetro da sala inteiro, e Crowley manteve um olhar sobre ele só para o caso do cachorro querer marcar território.

“Legal. Dessa vez parece casa mesmo. E menos livraria.” Brian comentou.

“Vou sentir falta dos livros.” Wensleydale lamentou.

“Parece casa de gente velha.” Pepper concluiu.

Adam ignorou o grupo, se sentando ao lado de Crowley e tentando questioná-lo mais uma vez. Cão parecia feliz com seu reconhecimento de área e foi se sentar perto do dono, dando uma bocejada.

“Vocês não vão mesmo dizer do que estamos nos protegendo?”

Crowley balançou a cabeça negativamente.

“Por enquanto não. Vocês pestinhas vão procurar encrenca se souberem.”

Brian começou a murmurar um “é verdade”, mas ganhou uma cotovelada de Pepper para ficar calado.

“Não, que isso. Não faríamos isso.” Adam respondeu, sorrindo confiante, o que só fez Crowley revirar os olhos por trás dos óculos.

Aziraphale voltou, depositando uma bandeja com canecas em cima da mesa.

“Venham antes que esfriem.” E acrescentou, sobre o tópico da conversa anterior. “Só queremos que fiquem de olhos abertos para coisas estranhas. E que contem para um adulto caso virem.”

“Tudo bem, faremos isso.” Adam confirmou.

As crianças foram todas pegar seus chocolates, enquanto Aziraphale olhou para Crowley, ansioso, buscando alguma certeza de que de fato as crianças se comportariam. Crowley era melhor com crianças e costumava entendê-las.

Crowley apenas dera de ombros. Não tinha certeza se dava para confiar na palavra do próprio anticristo, mesmo que ele fosse uma criança doce. Mas, de qualquer forma, se aqueles quatro pararam o apocalipse, uma dupla de arcanjo e príncipe do inferno não os pararia. 


End file.
